


Fading Golden

by Ziam_Direction



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Admiration, Angst, Childhood Friends, College, Fluff, Gay, High School, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, again I repeat: angst, but he doesnt admit it, like nah bb, though he thinks he's straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam_Direction/pseuds/Ziam_Direction
Summary: Another soulmate AU that's ANGSTY AS ALL FU-, *clears throat*One of those AUs where you see color when you meet your soulmate+childhood besties+angst+an oblivious Liam+more angst+and artsy stuff with similes&colorsok pls read, I swear it's not as bad as this summary, and I use proper grammar





	Fading Golden

He gazed at the raven-haired man, whose body was battered in cuts and bruises. The doctors had described the severity of the car crash. Four broken ribs, a punctured lung, and severe brain damage. They didn’t explain the slim, precise lines that covered his wrists and legs, though. Lines that could only have been drawn by sharp blades. An emotionless expression replaced the usual smirk that Liam had grown to love, and his consistently styled hair was a mess, coated in blood and dirt. As the color faded slowly from Liam’s eyesight, all he could think was, “we can’t end like this”.

_-_-_-_

Liam remembered the first day he saw color. Of course he did. He was only four, and had no clue what the bright burst of  _ things _ were. His mother had talked about seeing color before. She’d described it as the most beautiful thing in the universe. Standing in the playground, staring at the bright sky and grass, you would think that Liam agreed. But he didn’t. When a boy strolled up to him, holding a Buzz Lightyear toy and pointing at Liam’s Woody toy, there was something that clicked. The boy with black hair and mischievous eyes introduced himself as Zayn. Immediately, a thought bubbled in Liam’s mind.  _ He’s the most beautiful thing in the universe. _

_-_-_-_

They grew up as best friends, visiting each other’s houses each day, and sleeping over during the weekends. Slowly but surely, Liam fell for Zayn’s quiet aura, bright eyes, and cheeky comments. However, the idea that Zayn might be his soulmate never crossed his mind. Everyone knew that soulmates were of the opposite gender. Zayn was like his platonic soulmate. The one who knew how to make him laugh, and the one who gave him advice on how to ask girls out. 

Of course, there were the moments when Liam caught himself gazing at Zayn’s lips, wondering how soft they’d feel, how they’d taste. He’d find himself staring at the way Zayn walked, his hips swaying slightly as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. He’d watch carefully as Zayn awoke in a sleeping bag beside him, his hair tousled, and a sleepy smile on his face as he yawned. The morning ray would transform his eyes into shining gold, leaving Liam awestruck. However, Liam had always blamed everything on hormones and friendly admiration. It was a well known fact that Zayn was attractive, and Liam was set on finding the girl at the playground who’d introduced color to him.

_-_-_-_

“I’m sorry, Zayn, I just can’t do this.”

The two were sitting on Liam’s bed, reading comics in a pleasant silence. A pleasant silence that, stated in the most honest way, was slaughtered and dumped in the garbage disposal.

“Why the  _ fuck _ can’t you? What did I do? This is so fucking unnecessary, Liam, just tell me what I did wrong so we can fix this, whatever it is.”

Zayn sighed, covering his face in frustration. His best friend had just told him that he wanted to end their relationship. Relationship as in their  _ friendship _ .

“Look, Z, it’s not you, okay?”

Zayn’s glare sliced through the air, causing Liam to wither slightly. 

“I’m not your fucking girlfriend, Liam. Don’t give me the  _ it’s not you, it’s me _ bullshit.”

Liam stuttered, trying to think of what to say. He’d known that Zayn would be confused and upset; Liam was ending a fourteen year long friendship. Zayn’s venomous tone was a surprise, though. Never had he seen Zayn this angry, especially not at him. Suddenly, Zayn seemed to deflate. He sighed again, this time more dejected than infuriated. 

“Look, this friendship is built from the two of us. If you want to end it, there’s nothing I can do to stop you,” Zayn said quietly but clearly. “Can you just tell me why?”

“I’m not myself anymore.”

Zayn looked confused.

“No, I didn’t phrase that right,” Liam groaned. “I just- you’re with me every second of every day. And it’s _ not _ like I mind it. I love being with you. You’re my best friend. I’m just not my own person anymore. It’s always Liam  _ and Zayn _ . I don’t think I could be myself without you anymore.”

Liam looked hesitantly at his friend, whose eyes were wide and laced with bewilderment.

“Just- remember when you were sick for a week, and couldn’t come to school? I was so miserable, and could not, for the life of me, focus on anything. By the third day, two of my teachers had already asked me whether I was okay. I couldn’t last  _ three fucking days _ without you. How the hell am I supposed to live my life like that?” Liam realized he had started screaming, and quickly lowered his voice. “We’re going to college in two weeks, Zayn. I- I want to find my soulmate again, and live a happy life with her. Is that so wrong? I just want to be normal, Zayn, and I can’t do that if I’m so attached to you. Best friends are obviously important, but I want to feel true love.”

Liam had spent the past fourteen years of his life learning Zayn’s facial expressions. Yet now, Zayn was unreadable. Hurt and anger were showing, but there was something else.  _ Betrayal _ ? Liam couldn’t tell.

_-_-_-_

During the months after their “break up”, Liam simply felt  _ empty _ . He kept thinking about Zayn’s expression as he’d walked out of the room, slamming the door shut. Liam didn’t know what he’d been expecting. He didn’t want to hurt Zayn, but now it was evident that he did. Maybe he’d hoped that Zayn would agree with him. (Liam refused to think about how he’d feel if Zayn had agreed.) 

As the months passed, Liam became accustomed to his new life, with new friends, a new dorm room, and new dates. He couldn’t seem to diminish the feeling of loneliness, but it eventually faded to a dull throb. Anyone who knew him would say that he had a perfect life. He was the star of the football team, had a beautiful girlfriend, and had perfect grades. It was assumed that he and his girlfriend were soulmates; they both saw color, were charming, and seemed to be made for each other. Gradually, Liam began to believe it himself. He’d found his soulmate.

But then came the night. The night when his vision began fading, the colors dimming. It didn’t make sense. The blaring party lights were neon, there was no way they could be pastel. However, after a few drinks, Liam didn’t consider that he could be losing color. It only happened when the elderly lost their true loves. His soulmate was right in front of him, dancing with men who Liam didn’t know; men who Liam didn’t care to know.

He awoke at three in the morning, his phone going berserk with texts and phone calls. Friends who he hadn’t talked to in months were sending consolations.

_ I hope he’s okay.  _

_ I’m so sorry.  _

_ Sending my prayers. _

Sending prayers for who? Did something happen to his mother? His father? Yet somehow, in the deepest part of his brain, his mind screamed  _ Zayn. _

_-_-_-_

Watching him lay motionless, Liam knew. He knew that he’d lied to Zayn that day, when he’d said he wanted to feel true love. The truth was, Liam had been feeling it since he was a four-year old boy, when he’d first begun seeing the primary colors, along with every shade in between. 

That night, he saw those colors for the last time.

He saw vivid red, the color of the blood that coated Zayn’s body. It was also the color of his lips, as they tilted into a smirk when he encountered anything remotely amusing. Red was also the passion Liam felt. It was the desire to press his lips against every inch of Zayn’s skin, the heat he felt when he raked his eyes over Zayn’s slender figure. 

He saw rich yellow, the color of the operating lights. It was also the color of the morning sun, as it caressed Zayn’s face, revealing him as the celestial he was. Yellow was the ray of light that radiated each time he smiled, as well as the joy Liam felt in response.

He saw brilliant blue, the color of the hospital gown everyone seemed to be wearing. It was also the color of the sky when they’d first met, innocent and loving. Blue was the feeling of calmness and serenity whenever Zayn was by his side. It was the beautiful words that lured him to sleep, the soothing tone that made Liam feel at home, no matter where he was.

There were countless other colors. Vibrant orange, like the giddiness he felt when he surprised Zayn with countless birthday gifts. Intense green, like the jealousy he felt whenever Zayn gazed at another person. Radiant purple, like the mysteries of the universe, contained inside one being.

He realized then, that his mother was right. Color was the most beautiful thing in the universe. Every single tone mixed together formed something unbelievably alluring and ethereal. That, as Liam had always known, was Zayn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this is my first fanfic! Any feedback is very, very much appreciated. (Pls don't kill me tho)  
> I really hope you enjoyed!   
> Ziam is my otp and the fandom is slightly dying off so I'm joining the writers until a ziam single is released :P


End file.
